Broken hearts are hard to mend
by foreverunloved
Summary: Matt and Mello have been torn apart.... has almost all emotions... sad,cute,happy,angry,depressed,sorry,and more! :D some language.... but very little... gay guys.... kissing.... yah...


Matt looked at the picture for a minute, then he set it face down on his bed side table. He curled up in to a little ball on the bed.

"You really don't love me anymore do you...?" He asked himself.

He pulled himself in to a tighter ball and dug into his palms with his nails and let a tear escape from him eye.

"What did I do wrong.... was I really a bad boyfriend?" Matt kept questioning himself, until he finally fell asleep, wet lines still on his cheeks.

Matt dreamed of the blonde every night, but tonight was the worst. They were on a hill that overlooked the city, with little purple violets all around.

"Hey Matt.... isn't the view just beautiful from up here?" Mello turned his head up so he could see the redhead.

"Y- Yah...." Matt blushed, and looked at the flower in his hands, and twirled it around in his fingers.

"Your gonna make the flower throw up if you keep spinning it like that Matt." Mello said while looking at the little yellow flower in his hands, it was the only flower that wasn't purple in the field.

"What?" Matt looked at Mello blushing and confused.

Mello giggled at Matt's reply, and grabbed the flower from his hands, and stuck it behind Matt's ear.

"Flowers are delicate y'know..." Mello said, teasing Matt. He pushed Matt on to his back, and laid his head on Matt's chest, and put an arm around Matt's waist.

Matt's eyes got wide, and he could feel his heart pumping faster and faster.

"M- Mello...?"

"Hmm?" Mello replied while closing his eyes and feeling Matt's chest rise and fall as he breathed.

"W- What are you doing?" Matt could feel his cheeks getting hotter and hotter every second. And it didn't help that Mello was tracing little circles in to his side with his finger.

"Resting..." Mello sighed, then looked up to see if what he was doing was really bothering the redhead. When he lifted his head, he saw a very embarrassed, and cute Matt.

Matt had closed his eyes, but when he heard Mello giggling he opened his eyes a little.

"What?"

Mello giggled again, and scooted up, so he was leaning on his elbows, one on each side of Matt's head. He looked Matt straight in the eyes.

"Your just way too cute..." Mello kissed Matt's neck....

Matt sat up, waking up from his dream, he was confused.

"Mello?" That was the night Mello had asked out Matt... about 4 1/2 years ago.

"Uhh... Why did I have to remember that....?" Matt calmed himself back down, then got up, grabbed the coffee mug that was by his bed, and went to the kitchen so he could make himself some coffee. When he walked in there he saw a tall, but skinny blond figure sitting at a chair, with his head on the table.

"Mello..." He dropped the glass, and it shattered all over the floor, making it dangerous to move anywhere with bare feet.

Mello looked up quickly, just now noticing that Matt had come in to the room. He freaked out knowing he wasn't supposed to be in there.

"Uhhh Matt... I Uh... I'm sorry I'll... umm... uhh....."

Matt was astonished. He couldn't stop tears from forming in his eyes.

Mello was about to leave, but he looked at Matt and saw a look from him he had never seen before.

"M- Matt? are you crying?"

Matt lowered his head, and let the wet drops fall to the ground. he started to run away, but as soon as he took a step he felt a sharp pain in his foot and remembered that he had dropped a glass.

"Matt!" Mello ran to Matt and kept him from falling. He was a lot colder then he had been when they were still together. Usually he was like a little heater, but now it was like he was dead, no heat in him at all.

"Matt and you ok?" Mello helped him in to the living room, Matt wouldn't let Mello touch him again, and he wouldn't say anything.

"Matt what's wrong? I mean I'm here.... but besides that! Why won't you talk to me?"

"..."

"MATT!!! I'm asking you a question here! Will you please answer???"

"ok..." Matt said very quietly.

"Well...?" Mello said impatiently.

"I..... Well.... Why are you here Mello? Remember YOU are the one that broke up with ME! SO why were you just sitting in MY kitchen at 3 in the fucking morning??? Were you just trying to scare the shit out of me? Or were you just trying to break my heart in to more pieces? HUH? Don't you think you have hurt me enough already??? I mean really! As if the way you dumped me wasn't enough....." Matt ended up yelling, when he had intended on staying calm but... he was glad to get all his emotions out.

"I- I.... Well... y'see..."

"You love torturing me don't you Mello??? And remember YOU were the one that asked ME out 4 1/2 years ago! YOU were the one that told ME that you loved me no matter what happened! That you would ALWAYS be by my side! And then you dump me, and just as soon as I start to get over it, YOU show up in my kitchen like nothing happen-"

Mello cut off Matt off, by wrapping his arms around Matt and kissing him. He broke away only to breathe.

"MATT I'M SORRY! I never meant to hurt you so much! I still love you I really do and I know breaking up with you was a stupid move! And if you never want to see me again I understand..." Tears were running down Mello's cheeks this time. "I'm sorry I broke up with you the way I did, I'm sorry I scared the shit out of you when you walked in, I'm sorry I broke your heart in to a million billion pieces, I'm sorry I tortured you the way I did, I know I was the one that asked YOU out..... I'm really sorry I really am Matt... I know you probably won't, but I'll ask any way... Will you please forgive me??? PLEASE???" Mello had fallen on to the floor, and was curled up in to a little ball on the floor crying.

"Mello.... do you really mean that?" Matt sat up and looked at Mello on the ground.

"..."

"Mello..." Matt crawls down on to the floor, and grabs Mello in his arms. "I forgive you... because I can tell you mean it..."

"I'm sorry I really am...."

"I know..." He kisses Mello on the forehead, and Lays down behind him.

Mello turns around, and nuzzles up to Matt's chest, starting to relax.

"Comfortable?"

Mello replies by scooting closer, and putting his arms around Matt.

After 15 Minutes or so the fall asleep in each-others arms, both crying...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So what do you think? lolz thats the quickest I have ever written something...

wrote it in about..... *thinks* 3 or 4 hours XDDD ending not as good..... got distracted by talking to Kate.... XD so yah... well hope you enjoyed it! ^-^ And I hope it doesn't sound to shitty... I know it's different then how I usually write....

plz sub or whatever~ ^-^ makes me feel loved XDDDD lolz jk... just sub if you want to.... my fan fics aren't that good... and I know that... so it doesn't matter XD

well bye!

•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª• *pøøƒ* •ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•ª•


End file.
